1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device that performs a telephone call with an external communication device, and a display system including this communication device.
2. Related Art
Among communication devices such as cellular telephone devices, there are those that, upon carrying out a call with an external communication device, can record the contents of this call (conversation) (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-32169). With such a communication device, the contents of a conversation can be confirmed by replaying the recorded conversation after the call has been ended.